pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Forever Zubat
~ What Have I Become ~ Link:http://rainydazewriter.deviantart.com/art/Creepypasta-Forever-Zubat-288471018 Forever Zubat Ever since that damned pokemon was discovered in caves, pokemon trainers all over the world have had to deal with its constant attacks. There have been millions of comics made… millions of complaints… but it doesn't change a thing. And I know this for a fact. In the beginning, there was just one Zubat… but I think you will learn the story in good time. For now, listen to my story. Listen to the tale of one of the greatest trainers in the world of pokemon… before it happened. I started out normally, of course… my starter pokemon was a Turtwig and we were good friends. Our journeys were long and exhausting, but we managed to pull through every gym battle, every trainer battle, every wild pokemon encounter. Eventually, we caught more pokemon, but my Turtwig was still my constant favorite. Of course, he leveled up and eventually evolved into a Torterra. As everyone knows, Zubats and Rattatas are some of the most common pokemon. Well, of course, when I arrived in a cave, I met my first Zubat. My first thought was Cool! A Zubat! Looks awesome! Later on, after I had caught one, I realized the truth… everyone hates Zubats. I trained my Zubat as best I could, but as most trainers do, I quickly bored of it and left it in my PC, a lonely level 18 pokemon never to be used again. Then, of course, I had to deal with the everyday life of battling other trainers, filling my pokedex, and raising my pokemon. Over the next several years, I managed to fill the national pokedex, defeat the Elite Four, and raise most of my pokemon to level 100. After I turned 20, I became known as one of the most famous pokemon trainers in the world. One day, Torterra and I were strolling through the mountainous area after Celestic Town. Well, he was strolling – I rode on his back. Anyhow, I heard a sort of screechy sound… like a Zubat's call. Torterra spun his head around to stare in the direction of the sound. It looked like it was coming from Mt. Coronet. I tapped the side of his head gently. "Hey. You want to head over there?" I asked him. Torterra grunted and started heading towards Mt. Coronet, narrowing his eyes as we came closer. I scratched the top of his head absentmindedly as I watched the dark cave entrance. When we were at the entrance to the cave, I jumped off of his back. "Return, Torterra – we may as well level up some other pokemon while we're in there, or at least give them some experience points. I mean, Satan isn't leveled up completely. Only level 90." Satan was a shiny Absol I had encountered when I was seventeen. He was named after a pokemon from my favorite horror story. I had worked hard at leveling him up, but I had slacked off a bit lately, busy sending messages to a girl from another region, who was a starting trainer and wanted my advice. I entered the cave cautiously, uncertain as to whether I would have to battle hundreds of Geodude and Zubats. Only a few steps in, I encountered a Zubat. One slash of Satan's glittering red claws sent the Zubat flying away, screeching in terror. As I moved deeper into the cave, I encountered many more Zubats. Surprisingly, there were no Geodude out to get me that day. I wondered if they were all sleeping. Satan grew increasingly nervous as we went deeper. Soon he began quaking constantly, and a Zubat attack would make him leap back, eyes wide in terror. After ten minutes of this, he reached a point where he leaned against a rock, shivering, and refused to move any further. "Really?" I sighed, and returned him. "Come out, Torterra. You'll help me through this. You won't act like that, right?" Torterra, who by then had popped out of his pokeball, looked confidently at me. But as we continued into the mountain, even his courage began to fail. My poor friend began to stumble over his own feet, looking alarmed whenever we fought a Zubat. At last, I used a Super Repel. "Is that better, Torterra? Now they won't attack us anymore," I pointed out. "There's no level 100 pokemon in Mt. Coronet. No way." But as we kept walking, a Zubat approached us anyhow. I leaped back, startled by the ghostly purple form against the dark stone behind it. It let out its shrieking cry and attacked. Torterra, even as heavy as he was, managed to jump away from it. His scary eyes grew wide with terror even as he attacked the Zubat. As it fainted, I felt almost as if… as if there were Zubats all around us. The faint sounds around us, screeches so soft that they were almost inaudible, penetrated my cover and I felt myself begin to shake. Why are you so scared? I chastised myself silently. It's just a bunch of Zubats. True… it's weird that that one attacked us despite the Repel… but it's not something to be afraid of. Who cares if it's dark? It's dark a lot!But despite what I told myself, I still shuddered as I faced the darkness. Then, as we entered the passageway just before the one leading to Spear Pillar, I noticed that there was a fragile rock. It was large and there were hairline cracks running over its surface. Intrigued by the appearance, when I knew there wasn't any one like this normally here, I sent out Trisha, my Machamp, to smash it. She did so with great gusto, pounding the rock with her four fists joyfully. When she smashed it, I returned her and stared at the wall behind it. It wasn't a wall. There was an opening. A door. But it led to a darker chamber. I couldn't see the insides of the chamber, but I saw several Zubats flying towards me and decided that it would be in my best interest to go into the chamber, where they hopefully wouldn't follow. Inside the room, it was dark. I couldn't see anything, but I felt movement. If you stand in a dark room and close your eyes and someone waves a hand in front of your face, you can tell, right? Well, I could sense something waving in front of my face. Then, a sharp pinprick of pain! A jab in the cheek! I let out a yelp and heard Torterra give a throaty roar from behind me, but already the darkness around me was swimming. I felt a dizzy rush to my head, and dropped to the ground. Then, after what seemed like hours, the room became brighter for just an instant. I still don't know if it was my eyes or something else, but it became very clear to me that something was written on the wall. The dark red wall, splattered with a lighter, shiny red… something was written in blood on the wall, and it was surrounded by blood splatters. I squinted, still dizzy, and tried to read the message. When I did, my face drained of blood and I fell backwards. "You will die," I whispered, staring at the ceiling of the chamber. Then the lights dimmed again, and I was left dizzied and frozen with terror. When I closed my eyes, I felt faint rustling figures surround me. Then I felt myself slipping away and I was lost to the world. My head was pounding. I struggled to open my eyes, and found that I could only open them a bit. Something whitish was in lines in front of them… as though white hair was hanging down over my face. But when I tried to open my eyes further, agony blazed through my body. I let out a sharp cry of pain. "Ah, good… you are awake." I stiffened as I heard a Zubat's screeching cry, but words… appeared… in my mind, hanging there for a long moment before sort of… dissolving. "Where am I?" I rasped, lifting my head slightly. "You are in the Zubat's Cavern," the voice screeched. "My children found you and brought you here to me. Not many trainers find this place… we usually take ones we can find in other places, so you were a welcome surprise." "Your… children?" I echoed, trying to make out the faint figure in front of me. "The many Zubats you see. They are all my children, or my children's children. They follow me… the Mother." I managed to open my eyes a bit wider and fixed my eyes on the figure in front of my face… and leaped back. It was… something like a Zubat. But it wasn't a Zubat… not really. It had eyes, for one thing. They were pure white, and bulged from its face. They were crisscrossed with terrible scars that looked almost as if the eye had grown around something stabbed into it. The mouth was a gaping hole, so dark that it seemed to draw light from the pale candles that I saw all around us. And… it was humanoid, sort of. There were arms, two tiny, weak arms, covered in shriveled purple flesh. The thing wore a robe, tattered and off-white… stained red. From its back sprouted purple wings. And from its head grew long, dark purple hair. "What are you?" I asked, wanting to draw back but finding that I couldn't move. "The Mother Zubat," the creature replied. "My children brought you here to be transformed into a higher being. The other Shifted are the ones you humans battle so often. Only my children are the pure ones. You Shifted are sin-bound and will never be favored in my eyes…" But then the screech softened, somehow. "And yet, you seem so innocent. You didn't know this would happen. But now you're here, and I have to Shift you." "What is Shifting?" I asked, trying desperately to buy time. "How am I sin-bound?" "Ahhh…" the Mother Zubat murmured, looking away (I think; she had no pupils). "That is a good question. Everything you ask is clever. You are terrified, but you still try to save yourself. Perhaps you can be forgiven after all." "Can you answer me?" I demanded, growing angry as well as frightened. "Yes, and I am sorry for avoiding the question. Shifting is what I was made to do. I was made to create more of my kind."Seeing my confused face, it (she?) replied, "Let me tell you my story, and you will know all…" "When Arceus created the world, he saw the Zubat as imperfect, and so created only one. That was me. I started out much like the Zubats you see so commonly in caves. But I was unhappy with my loneliness, and so I went to plead with Arceus for a mate. "He granted me my wish, but not in the way I had expected. Rather than giving me a Zubat mate, he gave me the power to shift into a human. I could not stay in the form for a long time, but it was long enough for me to take a human lover. When I had to return to my natural form, he was horrified. He leaped away from me and tried to attack me with one of his pokemon. "Naturally, I fled… but I was upset for a long time. I didn't want rejection. I wanted a mate, someone to stay with me for my life. "Later, I found that I had become pregnant, and I gave birth to a single baby Zubat just like me in all senses but one… she could not become a human. "I went to Arceus again, asking him why he had given me this strange power to take a lover and be torn from them only hours later, if that. He replied that I did not deserve true love, for I was imperfect, and added that my child should be killed. "Furious at him, I demanded his reasons for denying me love. My anger fueled his own anger, and he cast me from his kingdom forever, saying that Zubats would no longer be his pokemon. Humans, of course, do not know about this – they consider us pokemon just the same. But we are not… we are Zubat. "So, denied love and denied a god, I began to use my human form to my advantage. Early on, I discovered a trick that helped me battle and grow stronger – when I shifted to human briefly and back to Zubat, my body would be unharmed. When I had become level 100, I stopped battling. Instead, I would use my human form to discover human magic. "Before too long, I had discovered many types of magic… dark and white magic. I used part to make myself live forever, knowing full well that this could make me into an immortal, and possibly a god for the Zubats that I prayed would follow me. Then, using some of the darkest torture magic, I discovered how to kill a human's form and turn it into my form. "And as I began to create the sin-bound Shifted Zubats, my daughter bred with them and I continued to breed with humans. Over time, we had created an army of both pure and sin-bound Zubats. To this day, we continue to do so. Trainers' pokemon… they are not treated with such respect. Human magic does not cover transforming pokemon into other pokemon. "And now, young human, you have learnt of my past and my plans. Arceus cannot control us any longer, and we are the Zubats. We are pure, and we will not die." I was speechless – completely stunned. Then my terror surged up as the last bit she had said unfolded an idea in my mind. "Did – did you kill my pokemon?" I demanded, feeling my heart race with horror. "My children were sending a message to your human body, telling it its future. I am not to blame if they needed something to write the message with." "You killed Torterra!" I screamed, my body twitching spasmodically as I tried to move. "You killed him! You killed all my pokemon!" "Not me, but my children." Then what the Mother Zubat had said to me became clear. Your body… telling it its future. You will die. "No!" I shrieked, managing to rock my head from side to side. "No! I don't want to become a Zubat! Noooo!" "I have already bound your eyes. The process is irreversible after that has begun," the creature replied without any emotion. It was then that I realized why I could not move or open my eyes further. I was tied up completely – in a standing position, certainly, so that I hadn't noticed, but every part of me was suspended on ropes from the ceiling of the cave and tied down with ropes from the ground. And the white lines in front of my eyes… they were white thread tying my eyes shut. "Noooo!" I screamed again. "I don't want to become a Zubat! I'd rather die! Kill me! Kill me!" The Mother Zubat shook its head. "You will survive as a Zubat. One of the perks of having the DNA that I will use to change your form is that you cannot die. You will become immortal, like all of my children and the sin-bound Zubats." It was then that the full gravity of the situation fell onto me. "You're making an army of Zubats that can't die," I whispered. "Why? Why bother? What's the point?" The creature studied me carefully. "We seem weak to you humans. But in truth, we cannot die. We live forever, and we are stronger than any other pokemon, even Arceus." When it spoke those words, I understood slightly. "You want to kill Arceus? Kill all the humans? All the other pokemon? Why? What did we do?! Arceus was right to cast you out! You're evil! You're horrible! You shouldn't exist!" "We will kill Arceus for denying us the title we deserve: the holiest pokemon. We will change the humans to Zubats, like we already are. We will enslave the other pokemon, or use them as prey. Whichever we choose." The commonplace tone of the Mother Zubat horrified me. "So you would enslave the earth? Destroy all of the regions; kill the very creator of the world? What are you, really?" I cried, trying to break free from the ropes that held me. I knew I wouldn't be able to, but I refused to go down without trying anything. "I am a Zubat who wants a better world for her children," the creature told me. "If my views of the world do not match yours, they will soon." "Never," I snarled, tugging on the ropes to no avail. "I'd rather be captured by a human than live under your rule. You're a monster!" "Yes, I am," the Mother Zubat replied. "I am a monster, but so are all pokemon. And humans, too. You build your cities and tear down the homes of thousands of pokemon without a thought, and imprison them in tiny capsules. And no human will capture a Zubat. They hate us. Many of the sin-bound also try to be captured. Every few months, one will succeed, but they will just sit in a pokeball in a PC box until I break them free." "Can't you just kill me?!" I yelled. "Can't you just kill me and let me go?" "That's not part of my plan," the Mother Zubat told me. "The transformation will begin now. Prepare for pain… but never prepare for death." It lunged at me and I screamed as a huge pain rippled through me, flooding my entire body and concentrating in my eyes. Then everything went dark, and I knew that my eyes were gone… …and I had wings. A trainer was nearby. A trainer! I felt a huge, soaring hope rise in the place that my human heart had once been. Though I knew, somehow, that it was hopeless, I flew towards the trainer. More Zubats! Lots of them – all seeking this trainer, the trainer that would save me! Desperate to beat them to the trainer, knowing that they would have to wait until the trainer finished the battle to attack, I increased my speed. There! I had reached the trainer first – it was mine! I touched the trainer with my wing… and a battle began. Category:Pokemon Category:Horror? Category:Not strictly a Poke Pasta Category:Generation Four